The overall goal is to enhance diabetes research and training via a comprehensive and integrated set of activities that promote a cohesive intellectual community characterized by collaborations, free discussion of ideas, and access to current scientific developments and concepts. The specific aims are to : 1. Sponsor the monthly Diabetes Plenary Lecture Series, and the DRC co-sponsored lectureships for speakers presenting original diabetes research in partnership with seminar series of other departments and centers. These lectures feature national and international leaders studying multiple aspects of diabetes. 2. Sponsor UAB Diabetes Day annually, and other symposia and conferences that introduce new ideas, discoveries, and technologies. 3. Conduct round-table discussions involving DRC investigators centered on various research themes, as well as workshops, conferences, and short courses, designed to develop cross-disciplinary collaborative projects, and the development of new lines of investigation and research grant applications . 3. Sponsor mini-sabbaticals and consultantships for DRC investigators for new technology acquisition. 4. Work synergistically with existing training grant programs to enhance the environment for trainees conducting diabetes-related research, and access of students/fellows wishing to study with DRC Members. 5. Sponsor diabetes journal clubs and travel grants for trainees. 6. Continue new non-research base DCR membership categories (Trainee, Clinical, Affiliate) designed to engage trainees in DRC activities and intellectual environment, and enhance capacity for collaborations. 7. Establish novel evidence-based models of multi-disciplinary health care and informatics systems in collaboration with the UAB Health System and the CCTS (i.e., the CTSA at UAB) to establish effective venues for diabetes patient care, training, and research. 8. Establish mechanisms for evaluating the effectiveness of the enrichment programs, and for monitoring and responding to the evolving needs of the DRC research members.